legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
CorSec
The Corellian Security Force, commonly abbreviated CorSec, was the primary police/law enforcement organization on Corellia. CorSec trained the future Jedi Rhyley Stargazer and DSE Flight Officer Geori Bateson in Piloting and Operative Intelligence. History Not much was known about the operations of CorSec; it presumably operated as a regular law enforcement agency. There was a false, but persistent, myth that all CorSec officers were given quotas of traffic tickets to hand out. New recruits trained at the CorSec Academy, and it was headquartered at One CorSec Plaza. Tactical Response Team was an elite paramilitary branch of CorSec, and it had its own Intelligence service. CorSec also had its own Smuggling Interdiction Division and Animal Control Division. Organisation General Command was handled by a Council of High Command, lead by the Director. Within CorSec there were many divisions including CorSec Fleet, CorSec Squadrons, CorSec Intelligence and also had its own Animal Control Division. Tactical Response Team was an elite paramilitary branch of CorSec, and it had its own HQ. CorSec employed agents of many skills, including computer experts, technicians, commandos, security guards, diplomats and snipers. The agency was extremely efficient, and few criminals were able to operate for extended periods of time on Corellia before a CorSec agent would infiltrate the organization. Undercover officers were allowed to participate in crimes against property, but could not aid in or even allow crimes against people. All undercover agents were told that they did not have to do anything they morally or philosophically objected to New recruits trained at the CorSec Academy, and it was headquartered at One CorSec Plaza. The most commonly known weapon used by CorSec were CDEF pistols, and sometimes CDEF rifles and carbines. Imperial Absorption The Corellian Security Force was an extremely self-sufficient organization. Though around the time of the Battle of Yavin, the need for more recruits and larger numbers of Imperials in the Core Worlds swelled. This was followed by the passing of Imperial Legislations and Acts leading to CorSec Trainees to Highly Decorated Officers being absorbed by the Imperial Forces all of which were designed by both the Moff, Governor and Diktat. Following the loss of High Ranking CorSec Majors and Admirals including Taei Wynonyms due to the absorption of CorSec into the Imperial Navy, Daclif Gallamby placed his trusted ally; Thrackan Sal-Solo (who had taken a position within his Office as his Second) was chosen as a replacement Director of CorSec Forces. With Thrackan Sal-Solo now in charge of CorSec and overseeing its new policies, Kirtan Loor, an Imperial Intelligence agent, was placed with command of the organization. During that time the goals of CorSec matched those of the Empire, which included hunting down slicers, terrorists and Rebels. With more loyal Corellians either drafted into the Empire, or leaving CorSec and even Corellia, Thrackan Sal-Solo hired more unsavoury characters into CorSec, even placing those that were completely loyal to him rather than those that were best suited and more qualified amongst its command structure. The level of corruptness now evident in CorSec would be existent from this age to the next. Command Structure • Director-General Thrackan Sal-Solo • Director Kirtan Loor • Fleet Admiral Sorich Galen • Major Shepprd Barron • Intelligence Major Alana Walden • Colonel Sassich • Colonel Gil Bastra • Commander Ramna CorSec Imperials • Sergeant Elteen Rhea Other CorSec Officers • Captain Rikkh • Captain Durgur Pyne • Lieutenant Corran Horn • Lieutenant Iella Wessiri Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations